


Breakfast

by hopeforrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforrain/pseuds/hopeforrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seamus' daughters make them breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by otpprompts: Imagine the child(ren) of your same gender OTP thinking about how they should give a gift for “Mother/Father’s day” so they decide to “try” to make a breakfast for both and then they all cuddle in bed afterwards.

“Ciara! Ciara, wake up!” Caitlin was whispering urgently into her twin sister’s ear. “Ciara, it’s Father’s Day!”  
Ciara sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. “Why are we waking up?”  
“Come on, Ciara! We agreed to surprise Da and Papa with breakfast in bed. Come on! We have to do it before they’re awake!”  
The two little girls padded down the hall to the kitchen. “What do you know how to make?” Caitlin asked her sister, surveying the room.  
Ciara hesitated. “Toast? We’re not supposed to use the stove. Papa thinks we’ll burn the house down.”  
“Okay, let’s make them some toast.” Caitlin found bread in the pantry and struggled for a moment to open the bag. “Got it!” she said triumphantly, handing some bread to Ciara to be put in the toaster. “What else can we do?”  
“Da likes a cup of coffee in the morning, I think,” Ciara said. “But I don’t know how to do that.”  
“Neither do I. We can’t do Papa’s tea either, because we can’t use the stove.” Caitlin frowned.  
“I like milk with breakfast. Maybe they do, too,” Ciara offered.  
“Great idea! I’ll get milk.” The toaster dinged as Caitlin went to the fridge.  
“What kind of jelly do they like?” Ciara called across the room. “Strawberry or grape?”  
“Just bring them both,” Caitlin answered.  
They assembled a plate of toast, two glasses of milk, and the jars of jelly on a tray that it took them a good five minutes to find. Satisfied with their accomplishment, they marched down the hall to their dads’ room.

At 7:00, Dean was happily sound asleep. At 7:03, he and Seamus were being shaken awake by their six year old daughters.  
“We made you breakfast!” Caitlin exclaimed.   
Dean smiled and sat up. The girls’ grins were infectious, and he couldn’t help but smile with them, despite being half asleep. “What did you bring us?”  
“Toast, and jam, and milk. You say we’re not supposed to use the stove,” Ciara said.  
“I’m not supposed to use the stove either,” Seamus said. “Papa doesn’t trust us,” he added to the girls in a loud whisper.  
“With good reason,” Dean responded, rolling his eyes. “Your da’s been involved in too many explosions and fires for me to trust him in the kitchen.”  
The girls giggled, and Seamus swatted his husband on the arm. “How about breakfast?” he said loudly, reaching for the tray the girls had put at the end of the bed.   
Caitlin and Ciara watched as their dads started to spread jam on toast, and then grinned when they were both handed a piece. The family ate their simple breakfast together, joking casually about setting the house on fire. When the toast was all gone, they went out to the family room and settled in on the couch to watch Finding Nemo. Seamus and Dean held hands with the girls on their laps, and they smiled at each other. Six years being fathers together, and they knew it would just keep getting better.


End file.
